


Революционные будни (и их редкие приятные бонусы)

by Donna_Dunkan



Series: Сквозь пар и медные трубы [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Background Relationships, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 04:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna_Dunkan/pseuds/Donna_Dunkan
Summary: Быть официальным лидером восстания против Империи совсем не просто. Но закрывать глаза и делать вид, что ничего не замечает, Хьюга никогда не умел. Да и остальные революционеры, которые всего несколько лет назад и предположить не могли, что газеты в итоге назовут их именно «революционерами», — тоже.TL;DR: Хьюга заходит в салун.Было написано на второй Юбилейный фест в куроко-дежурке.





	Революционные будни (и их редкие приятные бонусы)

**Author's Note:**

> Своеобразные фаноны на Лео.

Вывеска со скрипом мерно покачивалась над головой. Из-за налипшего снега разобрать рисунок было нельзя, но витиеватая красная надпись «У тетушки Ракузайки» оставалась на виду.

Хьюга зябко передернул плечами, толкнул обеими ладонями дверные створки и вошел в салун. 

Внутри было прохладно, но хотя бы не дул такой сильный пронизывающий ветер и не мело в лицо хлопьями мокрого снега. В дальней стене жарко горели два камина, потрескивая поленьями, мягко светились голубоватыми огнями газовые лампы на столах. С потолка свисала на цепях ржавая махина сломанного парового двигателя, со стеклянными глазами и кроличьими ушами из искусственного меха — хозяин любил всякие «мило-жуткие» штуки, от которых любому нормальному человеку становилось не по себе. Посетителей в такую непогоду почти не было, но Хьюга внимательно скользнул взглядом по знакомым лицам — ни одного чужака — и позволил себе немного расслабиться.

Он тщательно отряхнул сапоги и уверенно прошел сразу к барной стойке, уселся на знакомый высокий табурет в углу: отсюда открывался удобный обзор на весь салун.

Лео подпорхнул легко, как черная птица, но против обыкновения не стал задавать никаких вопросов. Молча налил немного дорогого южного коньяка — насыщенный янтарный цвет искрился в свете ламп, — нацепил на край стакана кружочек лимона и аккуратно поставил на стойку. Хьюга выпил залпом, чуть поморщившись от горечи и насыщенного привкуса дубовой коры, слизнул с нижней губы сладкое — края стакана были облеплены мелкими шероховатыми кристаллами сахара. Лео наблюдал и едва заметно улыбался.

Он был одет в щегольский черный камзол и тонкую рубашку с кружевным жабо, но Хьюга расслышал подозрительный шорох и заглянул за стойку, чтобы убедиться: внизу наряд дополняла широкая темно-зеленая юбка из шуршащей ткани, расшитая бисером и мелкими блестящими гайками. Лео всегда одевался странно — за неимением другого слова — и утверждал, что под юбкой удобней прятать револьверы. Впрочем, в таком виде заглядывавшие в салун имперцы не воспринимали его всерьез, а некоторые и вовсе считали женщиной. Ведь если учесть еще глубокий мягкий голос — не женский, но его обволакивающие интонации в сочетании с обликом невольно заставляли сомневаться…

Лео был на памяти Хьюги единственным мужиком, который умудрялся даже в юбке и с накрашенными глазами оставаться именно мужиком, но при этом выглядеть, прости небо, элегантно. А не мужиком в юбке и с накрашенными глазами.

Хьюга заподозрил, что его мысли начали бродить по кругу, и поспешил переключиться на более насущные вопросы. Стянул с головы длинный светлый парик — с ним не нужно было никакой шапки даже по такой погоде — и с облегчением провел ладонью по собственным коротким волосам, чуть влажным от пота, потом с благодарным кивком взял протянутую ему смоченную водой салфетку и принялся оттирать лицо от грима.

— Все нормально расположились? — уточнил он.

Последняя облава оказалась по-настоящему внезапной, информанты успели их предупредить только чудом. Но, к счастью, никто не попался. Руководили эвакуацией Лео и Цучида, потому что Теппей и Хьюга находились слишком далеко и не успели вовремя вернуться. Теперь лагерь был упрятан в степи, подальше от города, а штаб перенесли в салун на окраине. Все-таки скрываться так близко к столице оказалось слишком рискованно, правильно Хьюга сомневался в этой идее с самого начала…

— Все хорошо, не переживай, — протянул Лео, облокачиваясь на стойку, — но, если не доверяешь словам, могу представить тебе подробный письменный отчет!

Хьюга на мгновение серьезно задумался над этим предложением, но все же отрицательно мотнул головой, устало потер глаза под очками:

— Теппей еще не добрался?

— Мы и не ждем его раньше среды, — удивился Лео. — Ты не помнишь? Сегодня же благотворительный прием у одного из членов Сената в честь праздника Зимнего солнцестояния. Теппей и Рико должны встретиться там с Сейджуро, чтобы забрать у него последние документы про груз и измененное расписание ремонтных работ на железнодорожных путях.

Хьюга прерывисто выдохнул, скривился и с досадой признался, крутя в пальцах пустой стакан, чтобы чем-то занять руки:

— Этот поезд мне уже в кошмарах является — только про него и говорим последнее время…

Акаши, словно одержимый, загорелся идеей, что этот почтовый состав просто необходимо ограбить, и не давал им покоя с тех самых пор, как узнал о его запланированном отправлении еще в прошлом месяце. И что там может быть такого ценного в этом треклятом грузе?! Но с другой стороны — поезда зимой отправляли очень редко, предпочитали пользоваться дилижансами и автомобилями, а крупные грузоперевозки отложить до весны… так что, возможно, там и правда что-то было…

Лео хихикнул, откинул вьющиеся свободными кудрями волосы за плечо и воскликнул:

— Но Джун, я думал, в твоих кошмарах только я!

Судя по тому, как разом замолкли все разговоры в салуне, остальные придурки внимательно наблюдали за очередным витком их «семейного противостояния», как выражался поганец Изуки. Других развлечений будто нет! Лучше б делом занялись!

Хьюга мрачно уставился на собеседника и наконец сухо ответил:

— Подвинешься.

Лео довольно улыбнулся, щуря шалые зеленоватые глаза.

В это самое мгновение над одним из каминов начали бить полночь старые массивные часы, заскрежетали шестеренки, ритмично задребезжал медный колокольчик. Кажется, вздрогнули все — кроме Лео, который невозмутимо перегнулся через стойку, забрал у Хьюги парик, брезгливо отбросил куда-то за спину и наконец спросил:

— Как все прошло?

Остальные, похоже, убедились, что очередной шумной ссоры не предвидится, и вернулись к своим обсуждениям. Хьюга устало помассировал переносицу и пожал плечами, решив, что скрывать смысла не имеет:

— В столице стало еще больше имперцев, якобы из-за праздничных торжеств. Кишат повсюду и допрашивают всех подряд. Меня вроде бы никто не заметил, хотя листовками пестрят все столбы и доски объявлений.

Видеть свое лицо на каждом углу вместе с информацией о крупной награде за голову оказалось довольно неуютно. Причем самое досадное, что имперская полиция умудрились найти очень хорошего художника — ему бы портреты и пейзажи для картинных галерей рисовать, а не наброски преступников.

— Мы встретились в лавке старьевщика, Касамацу передал информацию о новых запланированных облавах. Правда, хозяин лавки на нас косился и в итоге заставил меня купить у него какую-то дрянь, но я ее выкинул по дороге.

— Ну вот, нет, чтоб привезти мне подарок! — с притворной обидой протянул Лео, раскуривая тонкую сигарету и вставляя ее в мундштук. Над стойкой поплыл горько-сладковатый дым. — Но все-таки я не понимаю одного: если Касамацу все видит и знает правду про членов Сената, то почему продолжает на них работать? При прошлой встрече мне не показалось, что он из тех людей, которые боятся испачкать руки тяжелой работой или потерять положение в обществе.

Хьюга вздохнул и наконец отставил стакан в сторону. Касамацу, один из капитанов имперской полиции, пару лет назад поймал отряд повстанцев за кражей пороха в портовых складах — но не выдал, даже наоборот помог уйти, прикрыв от своих сослуживцев. И после этого не раз помогал информацией, чтобы по возможности предотвратить кровопролитие с обеих сторон.

— Он не хочет подставлять своих людей, — наконец ответил Хьюга, прекрасно понимая это желание. — И считает, что кто-то должен следить за порядком: если революция все же начнется, первый удар придется по мирным гражданским, в этой ситуации будет особенно важно, чтобы полиция могла быстро навести порядок без лишних жертв. А для этого нужно, чтоб в ее рядах оставались нормальные люди, а не только продажные ублюдки вроде Ханамии.

Лео выдохнул тонкую струйку сизого дыма и вдруг подмигнул густо подведенным сурьмой глазом:

— Вы с Касамацу похожи. Оба чрезмерно ответственные и думаете прежде всего о других.

Хьюга нахмурился и, чтобы скрыть смущение, раздраженно рявкнул:

— Не болтай глупостей!

Потом потянулся за длинным рулоном карты, которая была спрятана под стойкой, развернул ее, прижав один угол стаканом. И мрачно уставился на гигантскую желтую опухоль Империи, захватившую почти весь материк, — только на севере, юге и востоке теснились несколько маленьких государств. Собственно, в этих крошечных разноцветных пятнышках и заключалась главная проблема: данные государства в техническом отношении были развиты очень слабо, а вот разнообразных полезных ископаемых и металлов на их территории добывалось много. И Империя паразитировала на них, высасывала все соки, угоняла местное население в чернорабочих — фактически в рабство. В столице их считали неполноценными людьми с недоразвитым интеллектом, оправдывая этим политику Сената. Хотя большинство мирных граждан Империи просто закрывали глаза и делали вид, что ничего не замечают.

Хьюга никогда так не умел. Да и остальные революционеры, которые всего несколько лет назад и предположить не могли, что газеты в итоге назовут их именно «революционерами», — тоже.

Он нахмурился и потянулся за карандашом, чтобы нанести на карту новые пометки. Касамацу сообщил, что многие отряды имперцев были отправлены на север… Старая потрепанная бумага буквально расползалась под жестким грифелем, для записей на полях почти не осталось места. И давно пора бы уже завести новую… но Хьюга из-за раздражавшей его самого сентиментальности просто не мог уничтожить эту карту.

Когда-то она принадлежала совсем другому человеку — и осталась едва ли не единственной материальной памятью о нем.

Все началось с Ниджимуры Шузо, изобретателя, путешественника и исследователя. Он мог бы пойти в политику, занять высокий пост и жить в свое удовольствие, наслаждаясь богатым наследством и благородным происхождением. Но Ниджимура предпочитал работать руками наравне с простыми людьми, а потом и вовсе провел несколько научных экспедиций на территорию «малых государств» и начал публично говорить о том, что политика Сената «бесчеловечна» и «неминуемо приведет к обвалу экономики». Его пытались заткнуть, сначала вежливо, после угрозами, но безрезультатно.

Лично для Хьюги все начиналось немного иначе, но тоже весьма безобидно: со школы для одаренных подростков из бедных семей, которую предложил ему создать старый друг. А потом прямо в эту школу заявился Ниджимура, с которым Теппей, оказывается, был давно знаком, и предложил авантюру: освободить с металлургической фабрики большую группу рабочих и помочь им вернуться на родину, в одно из северных малых государств.

Хьюга до сих пор не понимал, как и почему согласился. Но все получилось на удивление легко, без каких-либо препятствий. Вот только в то время шла предвыборная кампания нового Императора, и это локальное происшествие раздули до общегосударственных масштабов, провозгласили неизвестных зачинщиков врагами родины и страшной опасностью для мирной жизни страны. А Ниджимура с Теппеем не растерялись и подхватили идею революции, провозгласив, что ее цель — свобода малым государствам и отмена сильного социального неравенства, на котором строилась вся политика Империи.

Вот только вряд ли кто-либо рассчитывал, что из этой затеи в итоге выйдет нечто столь масштабное. Они планировали только немного пошуметь, больше словами, чем делом… а теперь многие действительно верили в успех революции и возможность изменить Империю.

Хьюга таким оптимистом не был. Особенно после того, как во время очередной экспедиции Ниджимура пропал без вести, и его очень быстро объявили погибшим. Все имущество конфисковали в пользу Имперской казны, а его младшие брат и сестра были отправлены в приют.

Официальным лидером революции стал Хьюга. Его отец, который когда-то начинал простым цирюльником, но изобрел особую краску для волос, разбогател и готовился теперь выкупить грамоту о пожалованном дворянстве, от сына публично отрекся, чтобы их родство не вредило бизнесу. Всех сколько-нибудь значимых фигур революции объявили в розыск — и самым удивительным было, что Теппей, главный инициатор, до сих пор ни разу нигде не засветился. В высшем обществе барона Киеши считали простаком и чудаковатым меценатом, готовым транжирить свое состояние на бесполезные фокусы и технические новинки, чтобы поддержать бедных изобретателей и деятелей искусства, и всерьез его никто не воспринимал. Но Хьюга все равно не мог отделаться от неотступного дурного предчувствия.

В воздухе витал горький запах обреченности…

А может, это был просто дым от сигарет Лео.

Тот, словно почувствовав, что о нем подумали, снова оперся локтями на стойку, наклоняясь ближе, и с сочувственным вздохом уточнил:

— Тебя опять снедают тяжкие думы? Вот никогда ты не можешь расслабиться, даже ненадолго…

Хьюга застыл, наблюдая, как тонкие губы обхватывают блестящий черный мундштук и медленно изгибаются в кривоватой улыбке, потом усилием воли встряхнулся и отвел взгляд, проворчав:

— Кто же иначе за вас, идиотов, думать будет?

Потому что во всей этой мутной истории с революцией был еще один внезапный и непредсказуемый фактор. Этот фактор всегда носил кремово-белый плащ и перчатки, смотрел на всех свысока разноцветными глазами, звался Акаши Сейджуро и был самым молодым, но очень популярным в народе политиком и членом Сената, который собирался победить на выборах ближайшей весной и занять должность Императора, чтобы полностью переделать правительство под себя. А еще он был другом детства Ниджимуры и полукровкой, сыном наложницы графа Акаши, которую тот привез откуда-то из малых государств.

И Хьюга совершенно точно был уверен, что нельзя ему доверять, несмотря на всю помощь и заверения, что будущий Император якобы всецело поддерживает революцию и преследует те же цели.

Хьюга с силой потер лицо ладонями, пытаясь отделаться от навязчивых тревожных мыслей, со вздохом свернул и убрал на место карту и подтолкнул стакан ближе к Лео:

— Через пару месяцев нужно будет переместить лагерь на юг, там безопаснее.

И хорошо бы поскорее найти какое-нибудь более надежное пристанище, чем походные палатки. Крепкие стены защитят и от морозов, и от недоброжелателей.

Лео неодобрительно качнул головой, но все же плеснул ему еще немного коньяка:

— В зимнее время года тяжело передвигаться на такие большие расстояния. У нас ведь есть старики, женщины и дети…

Хьюга выпил залпом, кашлянул от ударившего в ноздри горько-сладкого дыма и хмыкнул:

— Детей пока спрячем в приюте. А остальным придется потерпеть.

Лео, судя по выражению лица, явно собирался возразить что-то еще, но не успел: двери салуна резко распахнулись, со скрипом закачавшись на петлях, и впустили в помещение морозный воздух и взъерошенного Коганея, который опять где-то перепачкался в саже и машинном масле. Он был одним из вскормышей школы Теппея — механик-экспериментатор, хватался за все подряд и собирал на волне вдохновения самые разные механизмы, но выходило у него далеко не всегда… видимо, сейчас тоже не вышло. Хотя вроде бы взрыва слышно не было…

Коганей вприпрыжку подскочил к стойке и суетливо замельтешил, размахивая руками:

— Беда! Беда-беда-беда!!! Кажется, у нас внезапная проблема!

За его спиной тихой тенью вырос вошедший следом Митобе, осторожно перехватил за плечо и успокаивающе пригладил другу вставшие дыбом волосы. Коганей, кажется, даже не заметил — либо воспринял, как должное.

— Проблемы у нас всегда внезапные, — проворчал Хьюга, с тоской косясь на опустевший стакан. — Что на этот раз?

— Куроко пропал! — взволнованно объявил Коганей, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, словно в желании немедленно лично бежать на поиски.

Хьюга нахмурился. Он до сих пор не понимал — хотя, казалось бы, уже прошло несколько лет с их знакомства, — как они все умудрялись регулярно терять хозяина детского приюта. Причем немаленького и довольно престижного столичного приюта, который власти регулярно пытались закрыть и построить на его месте какую-то очередную фабрику — но Куроко категорически отказывался продавать доставшуюся ему в наследство землю.

— Кагами в панике! — продолжил тем временем Коганей. — Сидит сейчас с детьми и категорически отказывается отправляться на операцию!

Митобе согласно кивнул, тревожно вскинув брови.

Лео затушил сигарету и обеспокоенно поджал губы:

— Если станет известна наша связь с приютом — вот тогда начнутся настоящие проблемы.

Митобе снова молча кивнул. Впрочем, это молчание как раз не удивляло — он не разговаривал. Вообще. То ли был немым, то ли по каким-то своим причинам предпочитал этого просто не делать. Хьюга предполагал второй вариант — он казался вполне правдоподобным при учете того, что Митобе был родом из малых государств и оказался в той первой группе рабочих, которую будущие революционеры освободили с металлургической фабрики. Нестираемый отпечаток пережитого остался на них всех.

Хьюга почувствовал, что его мысли от усталости снова начинают уплывать куда-то не туда, и усилием воли встряхнулся. Коганей продолжал рассказывать:

— Фурихата говорит, Кагами даже телеграмму правильно передать не сумел, пришлось расшифровывать!

— Фурихата? — удивился Хьюга, смутно припоминая одного из новичков, запуганного и нервного крестьянского мальчишку.

Его также удивляло, что Кагами вообще сумел самостоятельно передать телеграмму — отношения с любой техникой у него не ладились совершенно.

— Его посадили на водонапорную башню неподалеку, перехватывать радио-сигналы, — пояснил Лео. — Он же сейчас отвечает за телеграф.

Хьюга озадаченно моргнул, пытаясь сопоставить факты, потом фыркнул:

— А, вот почему телеграф последнее время из экстренного средства связи превратился в источник бесполезной болтовни по переписке.

Фурихата был слишком безотказным и торопился выполнить любую просьбу, лишь бы его не трогали. И остальные этим бесстыдно пользовались.

Хьюга приподнял с носа очки и устало потер глаза ребром ладони. Кажется, зря он вообще заговорил про приют… видимо, сглазил…

— Передайте Кагами, что, если из-за него мы упустим этот треклятый поезд, объясняться с Акаши он будет сам. Лично, — проворчал Хьюга, полный решимости выполнить данную угрозу, и снова вздохнул. — Это Куроко. Он постоянно пропадает, если ему это зачем-то нужно, рано паниковать.

Коганей задумался, потом воодушевленно закивал, схватил Митобе за руку и потащил за собой, обратно на улицу. Хьюга какое-то время смотрел им вслед, потом поежился от холодного воздуха и уставился на пустой стакан, с трудом удерживаясь от желания смахнуть его на пол, чтобы дать выход досаде и раздражению. Но он был слишком практичным человеком, чтобы бить и ломать ценные вещи. Хотя иногда очень хотелось.

Словно прочитав его мысли, Лео убрал злополучный стакан под стойку и с притворной небрежностью уточнил:

— Как ты?

Хьюга собирался огрызнуться, чтоб не лез со своей бесполезной заботой, но вместо этого стиснул кулаки и в сердцах выпалил:

— Все, что мы делаем — мышиная возня какая-то! Опасная только слишком… Еще и этот будущий Император, чтоб его! — он скрипнул зубами и наконец произнес вслух то, что беспокоило его уже давно: — Акаши нас кинет. Как кость голодной львиной стае! Увенчает свою предвыборную компанию торжественной поимкой и казнью «врагов государства», а обо всех обещаниях «взаимного сотрудничества во имя общей благой цели» и думать забудет!

Лео вздрогнул от неожиданности, удивленно посмотрел на него. А потом вдруг улыбнулся вместо того, чтобы проявить уместное сочувствие и понимание, и заявил:

— Не замечал за тобой раньше склонности к образным метафорическим сравнениям. Тем более таким странным… И львы живут не стаями, а прайдами.

Хьюга от потрясения поперхнулся, не в силах так сразу придумать достойный ответ, а Лео отложил мундштук, который до этого вертел в пальцах с ловкостью фокусника, облокотился на стойку и со все той же странной улыбкой протянул:

— Джун, ты слишком нервничаешь по пустякам и переживаешь из-за вещей, которые еще не случились и, скорее всего, не случатся.

— Это моя обязанность как лидера! — справедливо возмутился Хьюга, подумывая о том, чтобы наконец встать уже со стула и пойти куда-нибудь спокойно подумать в одиночестве.

А в следующее мгновение Лео вдруг перегнулся через стойку, снял с него очки и чуть хриплым шепотом попросил:

— Закрой глаза, хорошо?

И Хьюга, удержав желание шумно возмутиться, послушался. Хотя, вообще-то, ненавидел, когда трогали его очки — без них он чувствовал себя слишком неуверенно и уязвимо… но это же Лео. Его бесполезно останавливать.

Приятно прохладные кончики пальцев прижались к вискам, осторожно помассировали, рисуя концентрические круги. Потом скользнули в волосы, обхватили плотнее, несильно надавили, умело прогоняя головную боль. Было немного щекотно и хорошо.

Хьюга прерывисто выдохнул и расслабил плечи, чувствуя, как постепенно отпускает привычное нервное напряжение. Лео осторожно погладил пальцами его закрытые веки, потом снова принялся массировать виски. Хьюга пару минут просто сидел неподвижно, впитывая ощущения и запоминая, а потом повернул голову и легонько поцеловал внутреннюю сторону чужого запястья. Кожа под губами была нежная и пахла корицей и сушеными травами.

Если задуматься — их нынешнее общение представляло довольно резкий контраст с тем, как началось их знакомство. Во всяком случае, тогда Хьюга и предположить не мог, что вообще согласится на какие-либо отношения, тем более — с таким… неоднозначным человеком, как Лео!

А виноват во всем был цирк.

* * *

— Прятаться лучше всего на самом виду! — радостно объявил Теппей, купив им билеты в первый ряд. На тот момент Хьюга еще не успел стать самым разыскиваемым преступником в Империи, так что нужды в маскировке не было. Они просто пришли и спокойно сели возле самой сцены, между удушливо благоухающих духами знатных дам и их напудренных чопорных кавалеров. Цирковой шатер куполом смыкался высоко над головами, под ним с обманной легкостью порхали акробаты, арена пестрела красочными декорациями, все мельтешило и хлопало, где-то за занавесом бухала громкая веселая музыка, и Хьюга ощущал себя весьма неуютно.

Разумеется, по собственной воле он бы ни за что не пришел в такое шумное, беспорядочное и совершенно бесполезное место (тем более что размалеванные разноцветные клоуны его пугали одним фактом своего существования, и Хьюга проявлял завидное мужество, не вздрагивая каждый раз при виде их широченных нарисованных улыбок). Но им необходимо было тайно пересечься с Акаши, чтобы получить у него документы и новые инструкции, и многолюдный цирковой фестиваль, весьма популярный среди аристократов, показался удачным местом встречи.

Теппей следил за представлением с детским восторгом и не скупился на аплодисменты, Хьюга же тоскливо размышлял, как бы ему ухитриться понезаметней вздремнуть.

А потом режущий глаза яркий свет вдруг сменился приглушенным серебристым сиянием, по залу поплыла тревожная мелодия флейты, и на опустевшую арену плавно шагнула женщина в совершенно неприличном на вид и очень облегающем наряде из темно-зеленой ткани, похожей на змеиную чешую. Хьюга неодобрительно нахмурился и ткнул локтем в бок присвистнувшего Теппея.

Женщина тряхнула длинными черными волосами, загадочно улыбнулась и ловко вскарабкалась на странную высокую конструкцию из стульев и полых металлических цилиндров, возвышавшуюся в центре сцены. По залу пронеслись восторженные ахи, особенно когда змея забралась на самый верх и сделала поперечный шпагат на узкой пластине, балансировавшей на ножках перевернутого стула. Откуда-то из теней за сценой вдруг прилетел еще один цилиндр, змея его с легкостью поймала, гибко выпрямилась, пристроила в постамент и сделала стойку на руках, грациозно выгнувшись.

Мелодия флейты постепенно становилась все громче и тревожней, зрители затихли, опасаясь дышать. Из-за сцены продолжали прилетать разные предметы, женщина неторопливо надстраивала пирамиду и забиралась все выше. Наконец она замерла на узенькой площадке-навершии весьма шаткого столба и приняла причудливую позу, явно красуясь. Широко улыбнулась, выдохнула — и по очереди ловко поймала прилетевшие откуда-то сбоку крупные серебристые шары. А потом начала жонглировать, так быстро, что даже нельзя было понять, сколько всего было этих шаров, пять или шесть.

Потом мелодия резко оборвалась, шары взлетели высоко вверх — какая же сила нужна, чтобы их так подбросить? — и из них вдруг вылупились белые птицы, вспорхнувшие куда-то в темноту под куполом.

Но прежде, чем удивленные зрители начали аплодировать, возобновилась музыка, на сей раз скрипка и барабаны, и женщина начала танцевать на своей шаткой площадке. Она извивалась так, словно кости в ее теле были резиновыми, и все движения, плавные и гибкие, буквально завораживали, несмотря на то, что выглядели весьма неприлично. А может, как раз благодаря этому.

Хьюга кашлянул — в горле внезапно пересохло — и поправил очки, не рискуя отвести взгляд. Змея демонстрировала поразительное чувство равновесия, но в то же время слишком ярко представлялось, что будет, если она все-таки сорвется — брызги крови наверняка долетят до первых рядов… испуганных воплей и грохота будет много…

От таких мысленных картинок становилось здорово не по себе. И зачем только Хьюга вообще согласился на уговоры Теппея и пришел сюда?!

Змея прервала свой танец, изогнувшись как-то уж совсем невероятно — кто бы мог подумать, что вообще возможно задрать ногу так, — а потом начала неторопливо спускаться, разбирая свою пирамиду и отбрасывая детали куда-то во тьму. Когда до пола осталось метра три, она вдруг спрыгнула, сделав в воздухе сальто, и мягко приземлилась на устеленную красной тканью сцену.

Зал дружно выдохнул и начал хлопать и свистеть. Хьюга нахмурился и снова поправил очки, хотя тоже ощутил некоторое облегчение, что все закончилось благополучно. Однако, против его ожиданий, змея не удалилась за кулисы, а медленно прошла вдоль края арены в демонстративной задумчивости, выразительно покачивая бедрами и оценивающе вглядываясь в сидевших на первом ряду зрителей.

А потом вдруг остановилась прямо перед Хьюгой, стремительно схватила его за руку, как кобра в броске, и с неожиданной силой рванула на себя, вытягивая на сцену. Он запнулся, едва не упал, набрал в легкие побольше воздуха, чтобы заорать от возмущения.

Но его опередил распорядитель, который самодовольно объявил откуда-то из-за кулис:

— А для следующего номера нам понадобится ассистент из зала!

И снова грянула музыка. Хьюга дернулся, пытаясь высвободить запястье из прочного захвата, случайно столкнулся взглядом с Теппеем: тот одними губами прошептал: «Мы не должны привлекать внимания», — и ободряюще улыбнулся. Что?! Да как вообще он себе это представляет?! Куда же больше, если Хьюга и так уже оказался в центре всеобщего внимания?

Женщина утянула его подальше от края сцены, поставила рядом с недоразобранной пирамидой и хрипло шепнула прямо в ухо:

— Не двигайся.

Вблизи стало очевидно, что, несмотря на кажущуюся легкость всех ее движений, представление физически далось нелегко: на выбеленном гримом лбу поблескивали капли испарины, на удивление плоская — утянутая плотным костюмом? — грудь высоко и часто вздымалась, и Хьюгу обдал густой запах пота, цветов и пудры. Он на мгновение прикрыл глаза, выдохнул — его раздражение только усилилось, когда он вдруг понял, что она была выше него почти на полголовы, — но все же прекратил сопротивление. Чем быстрее все закончится — тем быстрее он сможет сбежать, и, если повезет, зрители будут смотреть только на женщину, а не на лицо скучного «ассистента из зала».

Опять громко застенала музыка, от которой уже раскалывалась голова, и змея продолжила танцевать вокруг Хьюги, так, словно он был просто частью декораций. Только при этом она постоянно обтиралась о него то бедром, то ладонью, и вообще вела себя совершенно немыслимо и бесстыдно! Хьюга очень старался смотреть строго перед собой, не дышать и не краснеть, обмирая от яростного возмущения, которое нельзя было выпустить наружу. Чтоб он! Еще хоть раз! Согласился на какую-либо идею Теппея!!!

В какой-то момент Хьюга просто зажмурился и принялся мысленно считать расчески — в детстве эта привычка всегда помогала успокоиться, особенно когда в их парикмахерскую случайно заглядывал важный богатый клиент, и отец весь день без продыху гонял своего старшего отпрыска по всевозможным поручениям…

Змея танцевала, обвивалась, горячо дышала ему в шею, он чувствовал, как начинает кружиться голова, и отчаянным усилием воли пытался задавить нарастающее возбуждение — а эта стерва еще и хихикала, явно заметив!..

А потом она вдруг оперлась ладонями ему на плечи, подтянулась и, похоже, сделала стойку на руках — Хьюга по-прежнему не открывал глаз, но невольно пошатнулся под неожиданно немаленьким весом. В зале зашумели, а змея нахально потопталась у него на плечах, выполнила еще пару каких-то трюков — он уже знать не хотел, каких именно!

После чего наконец спрыгнула и поклонилась залу, одарив своего «ассистента» смешливым взглядом и шепнув на прощанье:

— Благодарю за устойчивость!

Хьюга скрипнул зубами и поспешил вернуться на свое место, яростно растирая пострадавшие плечи. Некоторые соседи смотрели на него с нелогичной завистью, игнорируя явное недовольство своих спутниц.

Теппей же одобрительно хлопнул его ладонью по спине и подмигнул. Хьюга даже представлять не хотел, что этот придурок там себе надумал, поэтому просто молча врезал ему кулаком под ребра.

К счастью, после этого унизительного безобразия представление вскоре закончилось. Хьюга в первых рядах выскочил из шатра, жадно глотая прохладный вечерний воздух, передернулся и юркнул в боковой проход, чтобы уйти с пути толпы. Безмятежно улыбавшийся Теппей протолкался следом.

К счастью, Акаши нашел их сам и быстро. Переговоры тоже не заняли много времени, необходимые документы сменили владельцев, и осталось только с миром разойтись.

Акаши плотно запахнул элегантный белый плащ — каким-то образом на нем не появилось ни пятнышка, несмотря на слякотную погоду и тесные грязные закутки между шатрами циркачей, среди которых пришлось прятаться, — и едва заметно кивнул, словно дозволяя собеседникам удалиться:

— Я должен идти, мои спутники и слуги могут задуматься над моим чрезмерно долгим отсутствием. Я и так сказал, что желаю лично встретиться с одним из выступающих, чтобы выразить свое восхищение. Ни к чему давать поводы для лишних слухов.

Хьюга недоверчиво приподнял брови и раздраженно фыркнул, проворчав:

— Чтобы обезопасить себя от слухов, явно стоило придумать другую отговорку…

Серьезно, этот Акаши был очень странным, как вообще он умудрился до сих пор себя не выдать какой-нибудь заносчивой глупостью?!

Но прежде, чем Хьюга успел высказать что-нибудь, о чем наверняка пришлось бы потом пожалеть, так или иначе, их разговор прервал громкий грубый возглас, донесшийся откуда-то из соседнего проулка:

— Да ладно тебе, не притворяйся недотрогой! Что я, не знаю вас, сучек?!

Неподалеку волнами прибоя шумел гомон других голосов, играла веселая музыка, раздавался детский смех, но почему-то Хьюга сосредоточился именно на этом окрике, замер и прислушался, ожидая продолжения, которое не замедлило последовать:

— Будьте добры, пропустите меня.

— Эй, я тоже готов ассистировать! Уверен, у меня выйдет лучше! Тебе ведь нужен мужик, на котором ты действительно сможешь поскакать как следует, а?!

Хьюга невольно скривился от этой скабрезной пошлости, чувствуя, как где-то внутри тугим клубком скручивается раздражение вперемешку с ненавистью к человеческой глупости. А потом повернулся и нырнул в узкий промежуток между двумя шатрами, проигнорировав удивленный оклик Теппея.

И едва подавил желание грязно выругаться, когда чуть не врезался в спину высокого широкоплечего имперца в парадной красно-черной форме. Тот неторопливо надвигался на — разумеется, кто бы мог подумать, какое совпадение — женщину-змею, которая смотрела на него с холодной брезгливостью и пятилась, поджимая губы.

Хьюга прерывисто выдохнул, размял пальцы и, скользнув взглядом по нашивкам на мундире, хмуро позвал:

— Сержант, полагаю, для всех будет лучше, если вы удалитесь. Сейчас же.

Сколько раз он наблюдал подобные сцены в менее благополучных районах столицы и других городов? Почему солдаты всегда вели себя так, словно мир принадлежал им, а все остальные — их покорные игрушки, не имеющие права сопротивляться?

Имперец вздрогнул, неуклюже повернул к нему пьяное красное лицо и грозно встопорщил усы, прорычав:

— А?! Ты кто вообще такой?! Нарываешься, мразь?!!

Хьюга глубоко вдохнул. Медленно выдохнул. А потом замахнулся и с чувством врезал ему кулаком в челюсть, от души, наконец-то выпуская на свободу все накопленное раздражение и злость.

Ведь, в конце концов, существовала опасность, что имперец может случайно увидеть Акаши, а подобным они не могли рисковать.

Тяжелое тело покачнулось и грузно осело на землю, подняв волну сухой серой пыли. Змея удивленно посмотрела на него, склонив голову набок, и протяжно хмыкнула:

— Мужчины нередко падают к моим ногам, но никогда — с помощью других мужчин.

И Хьюга вдруг с ослепительной ясностью осознал две вещи.

Первое — вне сцены, где он почти ничего не слышал из-за громкой музыки и стука крови в ушах, этот голос казался гораздо более низким и глубоким.

Второе — змея за это время успела сменить облегающий чешуйчатый наряд на просторную белую рубаху и штаны.

И стало вопиюще очевидно, что на самом деле это совсем не женщина.

Густо подведенные черным глаза прищурились, глядя на него с откровенной насмешкой:

— Думаю, я бы справился сам, но всегда приятно, когда благородный рыцарь защищает твою девичью честь!

Хьюга, обмирая от ужаса и чувствуя, как вспыхивает от возмущенного смущения его шея, беспомощно раскрыл рот, потом расправил плечи, приготовившись к драке, и рявкнул:

— Да из тебя девица, как!!! Как!..

Он так и не успел придумать подходящего сравнения — за его спиной раздался совершенно лишенный эмоций вопрос:

— Что здесь происходит?

Хьюга вздрогнул и резко обернулся. Акаши, как-то умудрившись до сих пор не запачкать свой белый плащ, шагнул между шатрами и огляделся с явным неодобрением. Глаза змея при виде него удивленно расширились, и Хьюга мысленно застонал.

Подающего надежды молодого талантливого претендента на пост Императора знали все.

Почему Акаши еще не ушел, хотя собирался?!

Хьюга бросил обвиняющий взгляд на Теппея, который не остановил и не воспрепятствовал, но тот только бесполезно пожал плечами с излишне беспечным видом. И этот обалдуй реально надеялся провернуть революцию?!

Акаши тем временем, не дождавшись вербального ответа, окончил осмотр всех действующих лиц случайной драмы, явно сделал какие-то свои выводы, накинул капюшон, пряча слишком яркие волосы, и бесстрастно приказал:

— Он меня видел. Разберитесь с этой проблемой.

В первое мгновение Хьюга решил, что ослышался — у него уже в ушах звенело от царившего вокруг шума, почему цирк всегда такой досадно громкий?.. А потом он осознал истинный смысл прозвучавших слов и тут же крепко стиснул кулаки, скрипнул зубами, вновь ощутив вскипевшую в груди ярость:

— Мы тебе не наемные головорезы!

Он всегда точно знал, что нельзя доверять никому из треклятых аристократов! Что этот урод вообще о себе думает?!

— Тише, тише, уверен, это все просто недоразумение, — попытался успокоить его Теппей, добродушно поднимая ладони вверх.

И Акаши неожиданно кивнул, внимательно глядя прямо на Хьюгу разноцветными глазами:

— Я не имел в виду настолько радикальных способов. Просто заберите его с собой — думаю, он не откажется, в подобных труппах обычно не самая благополучная жизнь.

Воистину, нет места страшнее и безумнее цирка, не стоило соглашаться на встречу здесь.

Окончательно сбитый с толку Хьюга вяло понадеялся, что у него просто начались слуховые галлюцинации, и, не удержавшись, безрадостно фыркнул:

— Ха, да будто у революционеров она усыпана розами…

Но змей — Лео — действительно не отказался. Из цирка его на следующий день забрал Теппей, просто выкупил у распорядителя — участники труппы по социальным правам не сильно отличались от рабов. Правда, поначалу Лео не захотел уезжать без своего младшего брата, но потом поразмыслил и пришел к выводу, что пацану все же будет безопасней в цирке, а не в бегах.

И кто бы мог подумать, что он окажется неожиданно полезен для их дела? Но Лео отлично умел выведывать нужную информацию в простых ничего не значащих разговорах (сколько раз лично Хьюга так попадался?), обладал идеальным талантом дурить голову, кому нужно, и устраивать настоящие костюмированные представления, получая от них немалое удовольствие (на разведку в новые города первым обычно отправляли именно его), вдобавок он очень неплохо разбирался в химии и взрывных смесях (как любил самодовольно пояснять он сам: «Каких только знаний не наберешься в цирке для эффектных представлений»).

А еще он отличался удивительным упорством и с невозмутимой улыбкой игнорировал все приказы уйти и не лезть.

Но для Хьюги до сих пор, даже несколько лет спустя, оставалось загадкой, как во время того памятного представления Лео умудрился в настолько неприлично откровенном и облегающем чешуйчатом наряде скрыть свою истинную половую принадлежность.

* * *

Хьюга моргнул, вырываясь от воспоминаний, раздраженно потер глаза — да что с ним такое сегодня? Неужели он умудрился опьянеть всего от одного стакана?! Или виновата общая многомесячная — если не многолетняя — усталость?

Он поморщился, разогнал ладонью серые струи дыма от чужой трубки, забрал со столешницы очки и со вздохом надел. Мир снова обрел четкие очертания, настолько, что можно было порезаться о его острые края.

И в особенности — о взгляд Лео, неожиданно пристальный и цепкий, почти гипнотизирующий. Хьюга невольно замер, почему-то не в силах пошевелиться, как под заклятьем, но вместо тревоги и раздражения это странное состояние вызывало только чувство неопределенного ожидания. В ушах гулко зашумело, все посторонние звуки и голоса отдалились, оставив только размеренный стук его сердца.

Поэтому он больше прочитал по губам, чем услышал короткую просьбу:

— Пойдем, мне нужно кое-что достать из кладовки, с верхних полок.

Лео вытряхнул трубку в пепельницу, отложил прочь, развернулся и шагнул к почти незаметной двери за стойкой.

Хьюга усилием воли сбросил странное оцепенение и проворчал, потирая напряженные мускулы шеи:

— Вообще-то, ты выше…

Но все равно направился следом.

Тяжелая узкая дверь надежно отсекла за ними все посторонние звуки. В кладовке, поразительно чистой и прибранной, с ровными рядами полок и ящиков вдоль стен, царила сонная полутьма, которую разгонял только круг света от масляной лампы в руке Лео. Пахло копченым мясом, перебродившим зерном, сушеными травами и еще парой десятков самых разных плохо сочетавшихся друг с другом ароматов. Но самое главное — здесь было гораздо теплее, чем в общем зале, без дувшего по ногам сквозняка от дверей салуна.

Хьюга огляделся, не заметил ничего необычного и с подозрением уточнил, поправляя очки:

— Ну и что тебе тут так срочно понадобилось достать?

Лео отставил лампу на ближайший ящик, обернулся с не предвещавшей ничего хорошего широкой улыбкой, мягко толкнул Хьюгу спиной к шершавой дощатой стене и хрипло на выдохе шепнул:

— Тебя.

Зрачки его в полутьме так расширились, что глаза теперь казались совсем темными и дикими, резко выделяясь на белокожем лице.

И Хьюга с усталым смирением понял, что снова попал под чары, снова добровольно поддался, хотя прекрасно осознавал, к чему все идет… поэтому, вместо того, чтобы шумно возмущаться или вырываться прочь, как он делал обычно, просто негромко хмыкнул, объявив:

— Меня ты и так регулярно достаешь.

Улыбка Лео неуловимо изменилась, стала как-то спокойней и светлей. Он снова протянул руку, чтобы привычно снять с Хьюги очки, аккуратно сложил и убрал на полку у них над головами.

Мир вокруг опять утратил ясность, стал полотном цветных пятен с размытыми краями — четким оставалось только лицо Лео, замершее в ожидании прямо перед ним, так близко, что они щекотали кожу друг друга теплым дыханием.

Хьюга смотрел на него долго и пристально, считая ресницы, а потом ухватил обеими руками за воротник, резко дернул на себя, заставляя наклониться — все-таки их разница в росте продолжала изрядно раздражать, — и смял улыбающиеся губы поцелуем.

Выдох Лео ворвался ему в рот игривым смешком, и Хьюга первым закрыл глаза, полностью сосредоточившись на физических ощущениях. Сразу углубил поцелуй, перехватывая и посасывая чужой язык, облизал ровные зубы, попытался дотянуться до неба. Надо бы нормально вдохнуть — но некогда, незачем… Лео послушно раскрыл рот шире и одобрительно постанывал, не сопротивляясь, только с силой ухватился руками за плечи Хьюги, чтобы удержать равновесие.

Кровь шумела в ушах, голова кружилась, и трудно было отделаться от ощущения, что пол в любой момент может выскользнуть из-под ног. Хьюга выпустил из пальцев чужой воротник, вместо этого осторожно погладил гладкую кожу на шее, скользнул на ключицы, дальше ниже на грудь…

Он не был уверен, как долго они могли бы еще целоваться, если б Лео не разорвал контакт первым, одновременно навалившись на Хьюгу всем весом и сразу же принявшись бесцеремонно лапать его прямо сквозь одежду, так, что невозможно было не вздрогнуть, скрипя зубами от почти болезненно острого прилива возбуждения.

А Лео только заулыбался еще шире, едва заметно раскрасневшийся, и горячо хихикнул ему в ухо:

— Кажется, кое-кто правда соскучился!

Хьюга со свистом глубоко вдохнул, усилием воли пытаясь подавить головокружение, и досадливо рыкнул:

— Почему ты никогда не можешь просто промолчать?!

Руки Лео, занятые попытками расстегнуть чужой пояс, на мгновение замерли, и он взглянул прямо в глаза Хьюге сквозь растрепавшиеся пряди челки:

— Я мог бы, но тогда это был бы уже не совсем я.

Хьюга приоткрыл было рот, но не смог выдавить в ответ ни звука — не говоря уж о том, чтобы произнести или хотя бы подумать что-то связное, — поэтому опустил руки, с силой проводя ладонями по груди и ребрам Лео, и нетерпеливо дернул застежки дурацкой юбки.

Она с шорохом легко соскользнула вниз, образовав на полу шуршащее кольцо ткани. Хьюга нахмурился, но без особого удивления, обнаружив под юбкой обтягивающие черные штаны и две кобуры на бедрах, правда, без револьверов (очевидно, те остались под стойкой). По крайней мере, придурок не проветривал самое ценное на сквозняке, это радовало…

Лео опять наклонился к нему, быстро поцеловал — сначала в подбородок и только потом в губы, коротко, но сильно прикусив нижнюю, — и грациозно опустился на колени, выскальзывая из рук.

Хьюга снова со свистом вдохнул, не в силах отвести взгляда от чуть прижмуренных потемневших глаз. А Лео спокойно, словно никуда не торопясь, расстегнул его брюки и медленно стянул до середины бедер, сразу вместе с бельем. Его щекотное теплое дыхание мягко скользнуло по возбужденному члену, и Хьюга сам не заметил, когда успел вцепиться пальцами в чужие широкие плечи. По телу судорогами проходили волны напряжения, такого тугого, что грудь и низ живота стискивало почти до боли. Лео опять улыбнулся и тихонько подул на нежную кожу, явно забавляясь и дразня, после мягко обхватил член пальцами и аккуратно оттянул кожицу, полностью обнажая потемневшую головку. А потом наклонился и острым кончиком языка снял с нее первую каплю смазки.

Хьюга больно укусил себя за щеку изнутри и откинулся затылком на стену, вернее, треснулся о нее так, что голова загудела и закружилась еще сильнее — но это все было сущей ерундой, не имевшей ни малейшего значения, потому что в следующее мгновение Лео прошелся короткими быстрыми поцелуями вдоль всего ствола — губы у него были чуть шершавые, но мягкие — сжал пальцами мошонку, несильно массируя… улыбнулся, глядя из-под полуопущенных век, и тени от длинных ресниц падали на щеки росчерками туши… а потом он вдруг плотно обхватил головку губами, нежно посасывая, — и насадился сразу до конца, пропуская Хьюгу себе в горло.

Это было горячо, мокро, тесно, уже привычно, но всегда по-новому и по-разному, и окончательно исчезла способность и потребность мыслить.

Лео двигался медленно и плавно, протяжно хмыкая на выдохах, и от этих звуков по его горлу пробегала короткая вибрация, еще сильнее обостряя ощущения. Он неприкрыто наслаждался — прежде всего шансом подразнить, заставить полностью потерять самообладание… Хьюга не помнил, в какой момент снова опустил голову, чтобы зачарованно смотреть на такое знакомое и такое нереальное, потустороннее сейчас лицо. Он всегда с трудом удерживался от желания схватить Лео за волосы обеими руками, чтобы контролировать и направлять его движения, но кощунством казалось запускать грязные пальцы в эти шикарные густые пряди. Хьюга вообще обычно боялся Лео как-то испачкать, слишком сильно сжать, случайно надломить…

По телу пробегали искры и вспышки, Хьюга дышал хрипло и через раз, чувствуя, как щекотно струятся по вискам и загривку струйки пота. Он был уже так близок, еще совсем чуть-чуть… Но в то же время, несмотря на возбуждение и нестерпимо острое желание кончить, ему вдруг захотелось остановить Лео, мягко отстранить, наклониться и поцеловать его подрагивающие веки, чуть горьковатые от макияжа.

Хьюга поперхнулся, когда ему без предупреждения до боли сдавило горло от глупой внезапной нежности и от пугающей мысли, что было бы, если б они тогда, в памятный и безумный весенний день, договорились провести тайную встречу не в цирке, а в любом другом месте.

И Лео остановился сам, выпустил его изо рта — на чуть припухших розовых губах призывно блестела ниточка слюны — и поднял вопросительный взгляд. Но Хьюга, с трудом сглотнув, не дал ему произнести ни слова, заставил подняться, а потом оттолкнул к противоположной стене и усадил на невысокую тумбу — в таком положении они оказались примерно одного роста.

Лео удивленно моргнул, но подчинился, широко развел ноги, давая доступ и помогая справиться со странными сложными застежками на своих брюках. Только сипло шепнул, словно извиняясь:

— Нормально не получится, я не захватил смазку…

Хьюга замер, на мгновение прервав попытки побороть упрямую ткань, и недоверчиво фыркнул:

— Ты — и не подготовился как следует?

Но — да какое, в сущности, это имеет значение? Неважно, все неважно, это просто детали и лишние мелочи, главное — прикосновения, быть рядом, дышать и чувствовать, не выпускать из рук, не закрывать глаз…

Хьюга сам не заметил, когда успел высвободить из одежды и плотно обхватить ладонью их члены, сразу оба вместе, но застонали они с Лео громко и одновременно. А потом его пальцы накрыли чужие, слегка прохладные, помогая поймать правильный ритм, и время окончательно превратилось в вязкое ягодное желе, такое же сладкое и терпкое.

Воздуха не осталось совсем, мыслей тоже никаких — в голове было пусто и звонко. Только ощущения — скольжение членов друг о друга, горячая нежная кожа под пальцами, лихорадочно колотящееся сердце под другой ладонью, которую он положил Лео на спину. Перед глазами плясали беспорядочные цветные пятна.

Лео очень сильно и больно вцепился в его плечи, словно тоже боялся отпустить. И Хьюга даже не подозревал, что успел так соскучиться, он ведь отсутствовал совсем не долго, не стал нигде задерживаться, скорее спешил обратно — убедиться, что со всеми все в порядке…

Возбуждение все нарастало, руки слушались плохо, неуклюжие и усталые. Лео воодушевленно грыз и посасывал его шею, нашептывая какие-то глупости, и Хьюга в отместку соскреб все остатки сознания и сосредоточился, чтобы заставить его кончить первым: чуть надавил ногтями, проводя по стволу снизу вверх, стиснул двумя пальцами распухшую головку, зажимая расщелину.

Долгий, протяжный, почти мучительный стон, с которым Лео тут же излился, словно ударил под дых, Хьюга едва не задохнулся и всего в два последних резких движения довел до разрядки и себя тоже.

И едва не рухнул на пол, когда вдруг подкосились колени от изнеможенного облегчения, только в последний момент успел упереться ладонью в стену.

Кажется, на несколько секунд он не то окончательно ослеп, не то все же потерял сознание. Лео обхватил его, подтягивая к себе, и мимолетно поцеловал в подбородок, горячо выдыхая.

Когда он улыбался так, широко, довольно и сонно, Хьюге казалось, что, если приглядеться, можно заметить на его шее блеск змеиных чешуек.

Они довольно долго стояли, неуклюже обнимаясь в душной кладовке, к густой мешанине ароматов которой теперь добавились запахи пота и секса. Лео отдышался первым, с протяжным стоном потянулся так, что хрустнули позвонки, потом обвил Хьюгу руками за шею, притягивая еще ближе и касаясь губами губ, изучающе скользнул языком по нижней. Их животы были липкими и влажными, неприятно терлись друг о друга, но Хьюга вытер испачканную ладонь о поверхность тумбы и обнял Лео крепче, жадно отвечая на поцелуй, перехватывая контроль в попытках вернуть себе самообладание.

Потом отстранился первым, с трудом втягивая в легкие теплый влажный воздух. Утер рукавом со лба щекотные капли испарины, раздраженно нахмурился и потребовал:

— Прекрати уже курить, с тобой потом целоваться противно.

Мир вокруг по-прежнему казался размытым, четким было только чуть раскрасневшееся лицо Лео, с прилипшими к щекам влажными темными прядями.

— Как грубо, Джуууун, — с притворной обидой протянул тот, не спеша размыкать объятья.

А в следующее мгновение у них над головами, над крышей салуна, что-то взорвалось.

Во всяком случае, грохот был именно такой, низкий и гулкий, словно сработала разрывная граната — крыша мелко затряслась, пол под ногами завибрировал, и снаружи донеслись встревоженные крики.

Они молча уставились друг на друга, а потом в едином порыве ринулись на выход, едва не запутавшись в руках и ногах. Лео перед этим каким-то чудом успел быстро вытереть их обоих неизвестно откуда взявшейся салфеткой и поправить одежду. Хьюга больно треснулся локтем о какую-то бочку и едва не забыл подхватить с полки очки.

В зале никого не осталось — все посетители высыпали на улицу, кто-то обеспокоенно, но большинство просто из любопытства, желая собственными глазами увидеть источник внезапного шума.

Морозный воздух холодно дохнул в лицо. Хьюга отбежал подальше, едва не поскальзываясь на снегу, развернулся — и потрясенно замер. На всякий случай пощупал очки на носу, чтобы убедиться, что правда их надел и это все не галлюцинации.

— Ну ничего ж себе! — потрясенно присвистнул стоявший неподалеку Цучида, почесав в затылке.

И Хьюга готов был с ним согласиться, хотя сам выбрал бы гораздо более красочные выражения — только упавшая от потрясения челюсть изрядно мешала говорить.

Потому что над крышей салуна низко завис огромный черный баллон аэростата, плотный и усыпанный хлопьями снега, похожий на спрессованное грозовое облако, готовое в любой момент лопнуть с оглушительным грохотом. Снизу покачивалась темно-бордовая гондола с серебряной имперской шестеренкой на борту, за ней зловеще поблескивали в отблесках света здоровенные лопасти винта. Дирижабль оплел здание многочисленными тросами, как осьминог щупальцами, зацепившись за выступы и карнизы, и казалось, что вот-вот он рухнет вниз, раздавив салун своим немалым весом — или, наоборот, оторвет от земли и унесет прочь.

Отправляя придурков на это задание, они рассчитывали, что те добудут просто чертежи и кое-какие детали механизма… Но, разумеется, разве хоть один из них умел мелочиться?!

Рядом вдруг звонко чихнул Лео, зябко потирая плечи — выбежал в тонком камзоле, бестолочь, даже не подумав захватить верхнюю одежду. Хьюга вздрогнул, вырываясь из транса, стянул свое расстегнутое пальто и раздраженно накинул ему на плечи, проигнорировав слабые возражения. Холодный ветер тут же пронизал до костей, но внутри Хьюги по-прежнему тлел жар после кладовки, так что нестрашно, можно немного потерпеть. А пока его отлично согреет злость.

В гондоле что-то шумно завозилось, и над бортом наконец показалась темноволосая голова в пижонском цилиндре, торжественно возвестив:

— Вниманию экипажа: мы успешно пришварто… хммм… притросовались в пункте назначения!

В следующее мгновение рядом перевесился Хаяма, краснощекий и взъерошенный, и добавил:

— Ага! Специальная экспресс-доставка уникальных дирижаб!

То ли он окончательно заразился от Изуки вирусом неуместного каламбуренья — воздушно-капельным путем и через постоянный контакт слизистых, не иначе, и как теперь избавиться от этих отвратных мысленных образов, проклятье, они же оба ему как братья! — то ли искренне не разобрался в этимологии слова «дирижабль».

Хьюга малодушно понадеялся на второе. Изуки и раньше был невыносим со своими каламбурами, но, найдя себе собрата по разуму, который эти каламбуры всячески поощрял, стал вообще локальным стихийным бедствием. А если Хаяма со временем тоже научится полноценно каламбурить…

Это будет невыносимо. Хьюга тогда просто пойдет и добровольно сдастся имперцам.

Зрители облегченно выдохнули, пересмеиваясь и хлопая друг друга по плечам при виде знакомых лиц. Неудивительно, далеко не все ведь знали про эту операцию, и внезапный дирижабль с имперской эмблемой не мог не встревожить людей…

Хьюга скрипнул зубами, перевел взгляд на придурков, бесстыдно довольных и гордых собой, и раздраженно рявкнул:

— Экспресс-доставка вышла бы, если б вы были здесь два дня назад! Где вас носило?!

Они ведь уже поисковый отряд собирались отправлять! А Теппей даже малодушно сбежал, трусливый предатель, лишь бы не слушать обеспокоенное ворчание Хьюги… Но серьезно, как можно было отпустить эту парочку на задание без надзора?!

Изуки шумно шмыгнул покрасневшим носом — наверняка простыл — и вместо привычных каламбуров выдал нечто отдаленно поэтичное:

— Среди заносов белых бурь по воле ветров дальних странствий! Спешили мы сюда причалить, сохранив корабля парадное убранство!

Хьюга про себя мысленно перевел, что идиоты попали в шторм и не могли справиться с управлением — хорошо хоть не разбились где-нибудь в горах…

Хаяма тем временем проворно выскочил из гондолы и ловко съехал вниз по одному из тросов, спрыгнул на землю, сделав зачем-то сальто, и буквально влетел с разбегу в Лео, крепко обхватив руками:

— Сестренка, я скучал!!! — завопил он на всю улицу, потом не иначе как от избытка чувств обнял заодно и охреневшего Хьюгу и воскликнул: — Мы ведь молодцы, правда, правда?! Но хорошо, что мы наконец долетели, а то у нас гелий почти закончился!

Лео плотнее запахнул пальто, прищурился и не предвещающим ничего хорошего ласковым голосом протянул:

— И поэтому вы повесили эту штуку над моим салуном, чтоб она его раздавила, когда газ иссякнет окончательно?

Хьюгу аж холодом пробрало — правда, скорее, просто от порывистого ветра.

Хаяма расширил глаза, испуганно икнул, отступил на пару шагов и поспешил уверить, замахав руками:

— Прости, сестренка, мы сейчас все уберем!

Хьюга смахнул с макушки липкие хлопья снега, вздохнул, снова посмотрел на оставшегося в гондоле Изуки, который явно не знал, как спуститься, и устало приказал зевакам:

— Помогите этим идиотам!

Один из тросов выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы с треском лопнуть. Дирижабль чуть накренился, и все с встревоженными криками поспешили обратно к салуну, хватаясь за оставшиеся тросы. Больше всех суетился Хаяма, пытаясь вскарабкаться обратно в гондолу и сцапать себе Изуки.

Лео шагнул ближе, улыбнулся, наблюдая за общей суетой, и вдруг выдал:

— Знаешь, Джун, иногда мне начинает казаться, что у нас с тобой куча детей. Даже больше, чем в приюте у Куроко.

Хьюга протяжно застонал и закрыл лицо ладонями.

Вероятно, он окончательно и бесповоротно сошел с ума еще тогда, когда в минутном помутнении рассудка подумал, что революция — это не так уж плохо.


End file.
